Days Go By
by Brucasss
Summary: Brucas Future Fic. Oneshot or more second story read author note inside for more information. Brucas married and pregnant better than it sounds.


_Hello, everybody I started Pull Me Closer when I had all these idea's in my head but as you can see if you ever read that fic I haven't updated in foreverrr and I have officially ran out of idea's so I'm sooo sorry for anybody who loved it lol I hope there was at least one but if anybody has read it and has ideas let me know but for now I'm going to start this one its called ''Days Go By'' by Keith Urban it's kind of a song fic but not really I haven't decided if it will be a one-shot or more depends on the feedback and my brain lol if it will work hard and squeeze out more ideas but your help is always appreciated, anyyways ill stop with this rant and start. It is a Brucas of course and it's a future-fic._

_I'm changing lanes and talking on the phone,_

'_n driving way too fast._

_And the inner state's jammed but gunner's like me, _

_are 'fraid of comin' in last._

_But somewhere in the race we run,_

_We're comin' undone._

''Babe, we're going to be late, come on'', Lucas Scott is currently standing over his wife of exactly one year, trying desperately to get her out of bed before they are late to her doctor's appointment.

''Hmff'', is all he gets in response.

Rolling his eyes he takes his brand new white and blue Nike's off and straddles her hips, careful not to crush her or her 3 month pregnant belly. Leaning down he start's placing small butterfly kisses on her neck, an easy task seeing as how she turned her head abruptly ten minutes ago right after he opened their blinds to their over-sized window in their massive master bedroom.

''If you keep doing that we won't be getting anywhere'', Brooke's raspy voice takes him out of his reverie of teasing his wife out of sleep.

''Well then get up and get dressed before we are late to your appointment, we only have twenty minutes before we have to be in the car and driving and-'', Lucas got stopped abruptly having being punched in the gut.

''Lucas! Why wouldn't you tell me, you know I need at least a half hour to get ready, and that's on a good day, I still have to shower dry my hair and get dressed'', Brooke's small body is now moving franticly around the room getting towels and her favorite comfy juicy sweatpants with a tight white tank top.

''Then you better hurry up'', Lucas says with a knowing tone but immediately regrets it when he gets a death glare in return.

''All right look, all you have to do is shower and get dressed your hair will be fine it's really nice out you can air dry it'', Lucas said hoping he didn't say something wrong in his attempt to calm his wife down.

Brooke nodded but pouted her way to the bathroom he knew he could move when he heard the shower running and he heard her soft voice singing the chorus of her current favorite song.

_Days Go By,_

_I can feel them flying like a hand out the window in the wind._

_The cars go by, yeah it's all we've been given,_

_So we better start living right now._

'_Cause Days Go By._

''Ready'', Brooke tells her husband who is of course sitting on their expensive couch 'brooding' at the basketball results.

''Broody, I'm waiting'', Brooke sing-songs to him completely forgetting of his desperate attempts to get her up and ready this morning.

Lucas just rolls his eyes, used to the women he's been with for nine years on and off for the first couple of years. Shutting the plasma TV off he stands up turning around to take a look at his wife, of course like any time he looks at her he's taken away at how beautiful she is.

''Your gorgeous'', Lucas concludes to her, but it's not a new thing he says it at least twice a day, when he's not traveling with this team but even then he makes sure to call her and tell her in which she always responds with.

''_You can't even see me''_

''_I don't need to.'' he automatically says back._

Brooke just blushes and grabs her designer sunglasses with her designer bag and slips on her flip flops, he's almost sure they are designer as well, has no idea how 4 pieces of plastic could cost him one hundred and fifty dollars, and he remembers the day she came home with them exactly.

''_Babe I'm home'', Brooke calls through hers and her new husband of 8 months house._

''_In the living room'', he calls back._

_Brooke rolls her eyes of course that's where he has been for the whole month, it was off season and sometimes even Brooke still couldn't distract him from the game. _

_Lucas doesn't flinch when she dumps herself onto his boxer-clad lap. She leans into kiss him when she almost gets swallowed by his open mouth that is shouting swear words at the TV. She frowns and starts to trace his defined muscles the one thing that she is actually grateful for the game. _

''_Broody'', Brooke yells trying to get his attention._

''_Mm'', Lucas answers his eyes still glued to the game but his hand has now come down and started rubbing her bare thighs tracing circles up to her mini skirt._

''_Guess what I got?'', Brooke asks him squirming a bit when his fingers give her the tingling feeling she always gets when Lucas touches her._

''_What'', his attention now on her only because of a commercial._

''_Come look'', she hops up and grabs his hand their hands automatically lacing._

_She brings him to the foyer where she dropped the loads of bags. She bends down and grabs the bag she wants to show him and starts up the winding staircase up to their room. Lucas knows to follow but not before he bends down and grabs the rest of the bags. Lucas finally makes it into their room and drops the bags back on the floor right in front of the walk in closet. Brooke is already standing in front of the floor length mirror and is looking at something, he's not sure what because he sees that she's wearing the same clothes she had on downstairs._

''_Okay, so what do I need to see'', Lucas asks ready to go back to his game he thinks he hears some cheering and is trying to get back as fast as he can, of course he could just turn the TV on in their room that's hanging on the wall but he knows Brooke wouldn't be too happy with him if he did that._

''_These!'', she turns around and her newly manicured fingers point to her sandals, obviously what he was meant to see._

''_Nice'', he says already turning back to sprint down the stairs._

''_Wait don't you want to know how much?'', Brooke asks innocently, her eyebrow raising._

''_Sure'', Lucas shrugged not sure if he really cares about a pair of five dollar sandals._

''_One fifty'', she answers smirking at him._

''_Wow, on sale?'', he asks he's surprised Brooke never buys anything on sale unless it's a book or something. _

_But Brooke is shaking her head and is now in front of him and is placing light kisses on his jaw right by his ear. And he already knows she's trying to stay on his good side._

''_No silly, one hundred and fifty'', Brooke whispers into his ear, and his eyes buldge._

''_Wha- Brooke are you-'', and Lucas gets cut off this time her lips are on his and he is, as usual, sucked in so to speak. And she somehow gets him to start moving his lips with hers. _

''_Come one don't you want your wife to look hot?'', Brooke asks against his lips._

''_You're always hot'', he whispers back in between kisses._

_And they are somehow on their king sized bed with him leaning over her balancing his weight with one arm over top of her head._

_He is now placing kisses on her collar bone when he hears her soft moans he loves._

''_God your lucky I love you'', he tells her against her skin._

_And ten minutes later when their naked, under the silk sheets she also insisted on having, and she's moaning a lot more._

He's pretty sure that's the night they made their baby that is growing inside of her as they walk out the garage door to the Land Rover.

_Out on the roof just the other night,_

_I watched the world flash by._

_Headlights, taillights,_

_running through a river of neon signs._

_But somewhere in the rush I felt,_

_We're losing ourselves._

He's ten minutes away from the doctor's office when he reaches across and grabs her hand, their fingers winding together.

''You ready hun?'', he asks her glancing over once he's stopped at a red light.

''Yeah I want to know how fat I'm going to get and how quickly'', she responds checking her lip gloss in the mirror.

And he brings her hand that is in his to his lips and kisses each finger before reaching her large diamond and wedding band.

''You are going to be the most gorgeous women ever, I promise'', he tells her before starting on the road again, when he pulls into the parking lot he barely has time to park the SUV before she's out and already in the office.

He cuts the engine and gets out locking it and following his wife.

''Here we go'', he sighs reaching for the door handle.

_Days Go By._

_I can feel them flying like a hand out the window in the wind._

_The Cars Go By._

_Yeah it's all we've been giving so we better start living right now._

_Days Go By._

_We think about tomorrow then it slips away._

_Oh Yes It Does._

_We talk about forever, but we've only got today._

_The Days Go By._

_I can feel them flying like a hand out the window as the cars go by._

_It's all we've been given so we better start living, better start living._

_Better start living right now._

_Days Go By._

_I can feel them flying like a hand out the window in the wind._

_The Cars Go By._

_It's all we've been given so you better start living right now._

'_Cause Days Go By._

_**Okay it's short.. I think lol but I just want to test it to see what feedback I get. And I would loveee reviews to help me lol tell me what you liked what you didn't everything and if anyone wants to co-write with me who has their own ideas as well or if they want to beta for me I would love it. So let me know.**_

_**-Anjela**_


End file.
